Data processing equipment and devices are able to store and communicate data. It is sometimes desirable to protect some or all of a stored or communicated data set from unauthorized interpretation, such as extracting text from a document's data file. Textual documents are often stored in data files with each character defined by a code, such as are defined by ASCII or Unicode standards. Extracting such a document's text is able to be performed by merely copying those standard characters. Uniform encoding of data within instructions to render text glyphs further allows relatively straightforward processing to extract underlying character codes.